1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a motion analysis device, a motion analysis system, a motion analysis method, a program, and a recording medium.
2. Related Art
In a projectile line (a course of a hit ball) of a golf ball hit by a swing of a golfer, there are types of a slice, a fade, a straight, a draw, a hook, and the like. Elements for deciding the projectile line of a golf ball are an incident angle and a face angle of a club head at the time of an impact (see JP-A-2011-110164 and the like). In particular, in JP-A-2011-110164, to analyze a type of projectile line, a target line connecting the center of a golf ball and a target is specified based on a swing video photographed by a camera and an incident angle θ and a face angle ϕ are measured using the target line as a criterion.
In the measurement method of JP-A-2011-110164, however, since the target line is merely predicted from the video, there is a possibility of the type of projectile line not being correctly analyzed. Further, in order to improve analysis precision of the type of projectile line, it is necessary to also examine a method of calculating parameters (an incident angle θ and a face angle ϕ) to be used for the analysis in detail.